Berkat Kami
by rasyalleva
Summary: Perkenalkan. Kami bukan hanya sekadar anggota dari tim yang dipimpin oleh diktator kejam tak terelakkan. Kami sahabatnya, dan Akashi Seijuurou membutuhkan kami sebelum dia sempat memikirkan hal itu. Butuh bukti?


**K** **uroko no** **B** **asket** **© F** **ujimaki** **T** **adatoshi.** **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

* * *

 **Berkat Kami**

Perkenalkan, kami bukan hanya sekadar anggota dari tim yang dipimpin oleh diktator kejam tak terelakkan. Kami sahabatnya, dan Akashi Seijuurou membutuhkan kami sebelum dia sempat memikirkan hal itu. Butuh bukti?

* * *

{ **{es limun}** }

Kalau ini dibiarkan, tak perlu menunggu lama maka Akashi akan menjadi gila dan hal sewajar merasakan angin musim panas yang membakar kulit saja tak mampu menyelamatkannya. Hari ini panas banget, banget, banget, rasanya yang perlu ia lakukan adalah pulang dan mengurung diri di kamarnya yang ber-AC. Tetapi bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau memilih pulang dan dinyatakan absen, sekalipun itu di pelajaran tambahan sekolah musim panas.

Dipertahankannya punggung agar terus menegak, tangan tetap terlipat di atas meja, bola mata memperhatikan betul-betul apa perkataan sang guru, dan ia mengingat setiap kompetensinya di kepala. Konsentrasi, konsentrasi, konsentrasi. Ia pasti bisa, tidak lucu kalau ia kalah oleh rasa panas dan keinginan untuk minum air es—oh, bahkan semurah es limun pun tak masalah, tolong—atau berbaring di ranjang klinik kesehatan.

"Kemudian, untuk persamaan yang ini, maka perlu disamakan dulu sehingga keduanya perlu dikuadratkan. Seperti ini, lalu—"

Bola mata Akashi melebar. Ia duduk di paling depan, dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Menatapnya. Jari telunjuk ditempelkan di depan bibir, sebagai isyarat agar jangan berani-beraninya membuat suara. Akashi tahu bahwa yang Kuroko maksud adalah dirinya, karena siapa lagi yang bisa _langsung_ menyadari keberadaan Kuroko kalau bukan dia?

Sepertinya Kuroko juga mengetahui fakta itu. Ia menerobos masuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sebelah tangannya membawa segelas es limun, meletakannya di atas meja Akashi. Akashi melotot, seolah berkata _kau gila apa?_ tetapi Kuroko hanya angkat bahu, tersenyum tipis, dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Akashi?"

Akashi menoleh, menatap pengajarnya. Tak memberi respons, tetapi air mukanya sudah menyatakan bahwa ia akan mendengarkan.

"Kenapa ada es limun di atas mejamu?"

Lawan bicara menelan ludah. Sekilas, Akashi melemparkan tatapan pada sosok yang baru saja ke luar dari pintu. Tetapi, Kuroko sudah tidak ada. Oh, jadi bocah itu meluangkan waktu liburan musim panasnya untuk membeli es limun dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah? Akashi menahan senyum dan mengembalikan pandangan ke tempat semula. Ia mulai menyedot es limun itu tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi sebelum menjawab.

"Sensei. Kalau Sensei melarangnya, seharusnya Sensei mengatakan itu sejak awal."

* * *

{ **{ring basket}** }

Yang salah bukan Akashi, tetapi ring basketnya. Salah sendiri terlalu lemah.

Akashi hanya mencoba untuk melakukan _dunk_ (iya, jangan ingatkan padanya soal tinggi badan, ia hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia bisa—apa, sih, yang ia tidak bisa lakukan?) dan pada akhirnya ia berakhir dengan memalukan, bola basketnya terlempar entah ke mana dan ia berpegangan sekuat tenaga pada pinggiran ring basket. Kakinya menggantung di udara—astaga, astaga, astaga.

Ia berpikir (sementara waktu terus berjalan) dan ketika ia sedang mempersiapkan mental untuk menjatuhkan diri ke permukaan tanah, ring basket itu patah. Akashi terjatuh tanpa ia sempat memperkirakannya, dan berakhir dengan lutut lecet, patahan ring dalam genggaman, dan kedua telapaknya merah-merah.

Perih.

Tetapi, bagaimana sekarang?!

Menggantinya bukan masalah. Ia sanggup kalau disuruh mengganti, sekalipun dikalilipatkan berapa pun juga. Hanya saja, harga dirinya itu, lho. Dia yang melaporkan, dia bilang kalau ring basket itu patah dan itu disebabkan olehnya? Serius? Kalau ditaya alasan, ia harus menjawab apa? Hanya kegiatan yang berakhir gagal ketika ia mencoba untuk melakukan _dunk_ dengan tinggi badannya yang _segitu_?

Yang benar saja.

Rekan timnya juga pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama ketika ring basket itu baru—Aomine tentu merasakannya ketika kedua tangannya memegangi pinggiran ring basket saat melakukan _dunk_ _(_ iya, posisi yang sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan—bedanya tidak sememalukan _tadi_ ). Mungkin ia akan berkomentar bahwa pinggiran ring itu lebih licin dari biasanya atau bagaimana. Bukannya dulu Aomine pernah menerka dengan tepat semalam hujan hanya dengan merasakan pegangan ring terasa lembab?

Ia harus bilang apa?

Tentu rekan-rekannya tidak akan sejahat itu untuk menghinanya tepat di muka—tetapi tanpa begitu pun, harga dirinya sudah habis duluan!

"Sebelah sini, Sensei."

Akashi mendengar ada suara di belakang, yang membuatnya menolah secepat cahaya. Demi apa pun juga, ia tak sadar ada langkah kaki seseorang? Pastilah ia jadi menonaktifkan indera keenamnya karena ia begitu panik akan insiden menyedihkan yang mencoreng nama baiknya ini.

Aomine yang datang, bersama dengan Wakil Kepala Sekolah bagian Sarana dan Prasarana. Menuding tempat kejadian perkara, dan ketika Aomine menyadari bahwa bocah itu juga menuding dirinya yang ada di sana, mulutnya membeo. "Oh, Akashi?"

Jadi Aomine dengar suara ring basket yang patah, lalu tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya, ia langsung pergi untuk melaporkan? Bagus, bagus, kali ini Aomine akan tahu bahwa suara ring basket yang patah itu disebabkan olehnya, dan Aomine yang tahu-menahu soal _dunk_ pun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berteori bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Akashi, kamu ke sini? Ah, jadi ketahuan, deh."

Apa?

Aomine menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Itu, Sensei, ring basket yang saya patahkan."

Akashi merasa bahwa ia telah salah dengar. Dilemparkannya ekspresi tak terima untuk Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang berdiri di sebelah Aomine, dan beliau berdeham, menanggapi sinyal Akashi dengan baik. "Aomine melaporkan bahwa ia telah mematahkan ring basket. Sebagai kapten basketnya, apakah ada hukuman tambahan, Akashi? Agar dijadikan satu dengan Surat Pelanggaran dari sekolah."

"…"

Aomine melaporkan APA?

Akashi melemparkan tatapan pada Aomine, sorot mata penuh tanda tanya, tetapi bocah itu benar-benar pintar untuk berakting seperti tertangkap tangan sedang melakukan tindakan ilegal. Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa sekalipun mau bertatapan mata dengan Akashi. Dia serius?

"Akashi?"

"Ya," Akashi menyembur refleks, dan ia tahu ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Ah, karena yang melihat sudah pastilah hanya pelaku seorang, maka tidak ada saksi mata, jadi tidak ada hukuman yang diberikan dari tim basket."

Begitu Akashi mengatakannya, Aomine memutar kepala. Mata mereka bertemu, tidak lama karena Aomine mulai mengangkat alisnya dengan menyebalkan, dan Akashi otomatis berpaling karena tak tahan.

* * *

{ **{buku}** }

Sekalipun Akashi tahu bahwa dengan kemampuannya sendiri maka akan mustahil, tetapi _tidak_ —ia tidak akan mau meminta tolong siapa pun untuk mengambilkan buku yang berada di rak tertinggi. Tidak akan. Ia percaya bahwa tidak ada hal yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Akashi Seijuurou adalah benar.

Buku berguna yang ditaruh di rak tinggi ini benar-benar kelewatan. Akashi tak mau kelihatan ia susah-payah berjinjit dan tangan terangkat lurus-lurus. Tentu akan ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan. Kalau di antara mereka ada yang menawarkan niat baik dengan mengambilkan, apalagi dengan tawaran, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengambilkan buku di rak atas yang tak bisa kau ambil itu, Akashi?" itu sudah masuk kurang ajar namanya! Semua insan di perpustakaan akan menjadikannya bahan tontonan.

Jadi, selama bermenit-menit Akashi hanya membalikkan halaman dari buku di pegangan, sambil sesekali mencuri waktu untuk melirik buku incarannya di atas sana. Berharap hanya dengan pandangan mata, semesta bisa mengerti dirinya dan membuat angin bertiup, buku terhempas, terjatuh tepat di tangan.

Sempurna.

…Apa, sih, yang dalam pikirannya ini? Jelas tidak mungkinlah!

"Akashi?"

Akashi mengangkat kepala. Midorima. Harus banget, ya, badan sebegitu tingginya?

Midorima menatap buku di tangan Akashi sekilas. Lalu menolehkan kepala sebentar, menatap jam yang tertempel di dinding ruangan. "Sebentar lagi perpustakaan tutup. Kamu _nggak_ memutuskan untuk meminjamnya saja?"

" _Nggak_ perlu," Akashi menjawab pendek, lalu memfokuskan pandangan pada buku bacaan lagi.

"Belum mau pulang?"

"Duluan saja."

Midorima diam sebentar. "Kalau begitu—" itu sengaja. Alih-alih menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang Midorima lakukan justru menjulurkan tangan dan membuat perhatian Akashi teralihkan, tangan Midorima dengan mudah mengambil buku incaran Akashi sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, dan meletakkannya di rak yang berada tiga tingkat di bawahnya, "—baiklah. Aku duluan, Akashi."

Akashi membeku, ia tidak sempat membalas. Begitu tersadar, Midorima sudah tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang, bahkan tidak untuk sekadar memastikan atau apalah, dan melenggang ke luar perpustakaan, menutup pintunya.

Menunggu waktu berlalu dahulu, dan barulah Akashi menyambar buku itu.

* * *

{ **{soal}** }

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakannya?"

Itu kalimat yang menghina sekali. Akashi sebenarnya bisa mengerjakan, dan kalau boleh terus-terang, ia yakin bahwa mungkin hanya dirinyalah yang sanggup menyelesaikannya. Tetapi, dirinya sudah ada di peringkat satu, jadi kalau tangan teracung untuk menjawab, kesannya sombong, 'kan? Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi teman yang lain.

Sang pengajar mulai berdiri, habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Jadi, belum ada satu pun yang bisa mengerjakan satu-satunya soal yang diberikan pada pertemuan terakhir?"

Hening. Akashi masih diam. Haruskah ia angkat tangan? Kesannya memalukan sekali, kelas di mana Akashi Seijuurou ada di dalamnya, ternyata mendapat teguran dari pengajar. Tetapi apa jadinya kalau ia yang maju? Akashi tidak sesuka itu mencalonkan diri—ia hanya ada untuk melakukan apa yang ia memang diekspektasikan begitu.

Ia menatap bukunya pasrah. Di buku yang terbentang itu, terlihat jelas betapa ia telah menyelesaikan soal yang kemarin diberikan. Tidak begitu susah-susah sekali, sih, soal itu. Apakah sebaiknya ia mengangkat tangan saja?

Tangan teracung tanpa berpikir.

Sang guru menganggukan kepala. "Silakan, Kise."

Akashi menoleh, ada kerutan di dahinya. Kise? Bocah model itu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih karena rutin memakai pasta gigi penghilang kuman penyebab bau mulut hingga sembilan puluh sembilan persen, lalu berdiri dan mengambil kapur. Menempelkannya di papan tulis.

Lalu diam. Akashi sudah merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Ayo, Kise." Mulai terdengar bunyi ketukan sepatu di lantai.

"Saya tidak tahu cara mengerjakannya, Sensei," Kise berbalik, ada cengiran tak berdosa. "Kalau Akashicchi yang mengerjakan, pasti tahu."

Semua pandangan mata menoleh padanya. Akashi melotot. Sembarangan saja anak ini berbicara! Mentang-mentang tidak ada wartawan berkeliaran, jadi dia bisa mengatakan hal seenaknya sendiri tanpa perlu takut menjadi viral karena direkam.

"Ah," sang pengajar menganggukan kepala, seperti baru ingat ada Akashi di sana. "Baiklah, Akashi, kau boleh maju untuk melanjutkannya."

Ragu-ragu, Akashi berdiri. Ia maju ke depan kelas membawa bukunya, disambut Kise dengan seringaian yang tak dapat ditahan. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang masih bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak bereaksi. Keduanya membuat kontak mata sebentar sebelum kapur akhirnya berpindah tangan.

* * *

{ **{bekal}** }

Akashi lapar. Tetapi, mana ia mau mengaku.

Yang ia lakukan kini hanyalah mengecek data yang dibuat oleh Momoi, sementara si gadis sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise, entah membahas apa, sampai tertawa-tawa seperti itu, tetapi yang jelas itu topik yang di luar minatnya. Midorima sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan kukunya, sementara Murasakibara sedang, tak perlu diragukan lagi, makan.

Data Momoi cukup lengkap juga. Namun cukup statis. Kemampuan mereka begini-begini saja, dan, yah, sebenarnya sudah maksimal, sih. Tidak ada yang perlu ia komentari, padahal entah kenapa, berbicara itu membuatnya bisa melupakan rasa lapar. Bermain basket sebenarnya juga, hanya saja sekarang waktunya istirahat lima belas menit.

Tadi sepanjang pertandingan, rasa lapar sepenuhnya terlupa. Kini waktu istirahat menjadi saat yang paling tak diinginkannya, karena dengan berhentinya bermain basket, rasa lapar kembali menyerang. Memalukan sekali kalau perutnya berbunyi di tengah-tengah keheningan.

"Akachin."

Akashi mengangkat kepala dari papan berisi data-data Momoi dalam genggamannya. Menatap Murasakibara, menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak mau membuka mulut untuk merespons, tetapi mempersilakan pemuda pecinta makanan itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak habis."

Murasakibara menyodorkan bekalnya. Masih ada setengah. Akashi mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan Murasakibara berhenti makan? Rasanya ia selalu menerima apa saja makanan yang ditawarkan, dan sekarang ia yang menawarkannya pada orang lain? Kalau tiba-tiba ada penyihir datang dan mengirimkan kutukan pada Kise agar menjadi katak pun, sepertinya Akashi tidak begitu kaget-kaget amat.

"Jadi, Atsushi, kamu memberiku makanan sisa?"

"Tetapi, aku tidak sanggup lagi menghabiskannya."

Oh, tidak, tidak. Sorot mata Murasakibara seperti ada kerlingan di sana, namun Akashi sudah lelah untuk diajak membangun benteng harga diri sebagai pertahanan. Kelaparannya tak bisa lagi ditahan.

"… Apa boleh buat," Akashi menyerah, "berikan padaku."

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou. Ketua OSIS. Peringkat satu. Orang-orang hanya perlu tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang yang sempurna. Selalu melakukan kewajiban melebihi ekspektasi, tidak pernah ada kegagalan barang sekali di kehidupannya. Itulah sebabnya orang-orang memperlakukannya dengan sangat terhormat, dan dibalas dengan sikap dan tindak-tanduknya yang seolah tanpa cela.

Itu semua berkat kami.

Masih kurang bukti?

 **tamat**

* * *

 **catatan penulis**

 **kangeeeen banget nulis semacam ini. sekalipun pada nganggap kisedai naruh hormat banget sama akashi, sebenernya mereka sayaaaaang kok huhu. tapi yah cara mengungkapkannya gitu banget ya. anggaplah pendatang baru di fandom basket karena penname berganti, jadiii salam kenal ya! ouo**


End file.
